tekkit_lite_15fandomcom-20200213-history
Rotary Macerator
The Rotary Macerator is an upgraded version of the Macerator. Applying a Redstone current, like with the other Advanced Machines, will increase its RPM, but will constantly draw power. The machine won't go faster than 7500 RPM, unless there are Overclocker Upgrades. Adding one increases the maximum RPM by 500, making the maximum 10,500 RPM with 6 Overclocker upgrades. Adding a seventh Overclocker upgrade will not reach 11,000 RPM, instead will jump up to 10,800 RPM then fluctuate rapidly increasing and decreasing. Note: adding 3 stacks of Energy Storage Upgrades will increase the Maximum RPM to 16,500 with 18 Overclocker Upgrades. However by Macerating Nether Redstone Ore (which fully charges the Macerator every time it is Macerated) with 3 stacks of Energy Storage Upgrades, you can add up to 22 Overclocker Upgrades, increasing the maximum RPM to 18,500. When you place an item in it, the Rotary Macerator starts at 0 RPM, gaining momentum relatively slow, but the longer it grinds items the more RPM it gains, causing a drastic net boost in speed. When you take items out or when the items are depleted, the RPM will drop until it reaches 0, unless you place another item into it. However, like said in the text above, applying a redstone current will force it to start speeding up to its maximum RPM so that you don't have to give it a couple of minutes to spin up before use. It uses 3 EU/t while in this state. The Macerator has 2 input slots for various items. *The second input slot is meant for modifiers. Modifiers and their effects are: **Adding Iron Ore with Coal creates 2 Refined Iron Dust per ore, and uses 1 Coal per 2 stacks of iron. **Adding Copper Ore on the left and Tin Ore on the right creates 2 Bronze Dust per Copper Ore, using a Tin Ore every fourth Copper. This outcome is also gained if using Tin Ingots instead of ores. **Adding coal with Water Cells creates 1 Hydrated Coal Dust per Coal, and uses 1 Water Cell per 8 Coal. *Modifiers that work with ores also work with ingots. The Rotary Macerator will accept up to 32 EU/t, before exploding. Meaning, if the voltage in the line that it is connected to has higher voltage than it can receive, it will explode. So if you plan on powering it with MV (128 EU/t) or HV (512 EU/t), you will need to add Transformers (LV Transformer for MV, MV Transformer and LV Transformer for HV) to the circuit or Transformer Upgrades (1 for MV, 2 for HV)for use. In combination with BuildCraft, one can fill the Rotary Macerator with a pipe connecting to the top of it, and retrieve the dust with a Wooden Pipe from the side or bottom. Or with RedPower2, you can connect it with a Pneumatic Tube to the top and retrieve the dust from the side with either a Filter, Transposer or a Retriever. Recipe Energy Maximum input:32 EU/t before exploding. (Low Voltage with no Transformer Upgrades or Transformers) The Rotary Macerator processes a stack of items in about 50 seconds, for a rough total of 3000 EU used per stack. Removal & Recovery There are several ways of removing and recovering a Rotary Macerator with varying degrees of success. * By hand - Destroys block 100% of the time * By Pickaxe - Destroys Macerator, returns a Machine Block 100% of the time. * By Bronze Wrench or Electric Wrench in normal mode - Recovers Rotary Macerator 80% of the time, returns a Machine Block 20% of the time. * By Electric Wrench in loss-less mode - Returns Rotary Macerator 100% of the time. * By Prototype OmniWrench - Returns Rotary Macerator 100% of the time. Bugs *Once the Rotary Macerator input is full and items are still being piped into it, the excess items will be placed in the lower slot ::: => You can place a useless item (e.g. a stick) in the lower slot to prevent items from being placed there.